Telecommunication systems typically employ a network of telecommunication cables capable of transmitting large volumes of data and voice signals. The signals can be transmitted over relatively long distances in a wide area network or a local network. The signals can also be part of a data communications network, such as in a data center of a building or a campus. The telecommunications cable can include fiber optic cables, electrical cables, or combinations of electrical and fiber optic cables. A typical long distance telecommunications network also includes a plurality of telecommunications enclosures integrated throughout the network of telecommunications cables. The telecommunications enclosures are adapted to house and protect telecommunication components such as splices, splice trays, termination panels, power splitters and wave length division multiplexers. Data centers include telecommunications equipment, storage systems, power supplies, and other equipment.